


A Cage-Like Heart

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Logan和Scott一起出任务的时候遇到了一个陷阱，然后Logan产生了一系列奇怪的变化。





	A Cage-Like Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 基于电影宇宙，但灵感和梗来自于漫画Wolverine Vol 2 #101。标题来自Keane家Run With Me的歌词：Nothing comes easy to a cage-like heart.  
> 旧文补档。

  
大门在他们身后合拢的时候，Scott和Logan就知道事情不好了。  
Logan亮出了钢爪，朝Scott龇牙，“没什么大问题的小任务，哈？”  
Scott右手已经攀上了调节器，只左手摊开耸了耸肩，“Storm生病是因为你和那小鬼打的赌，所以当然得你来代替她。”  
Logan哼了一声，“有人。”  
Scott转了个身，和他背向两个方向，警惕地打量着这个已经封闭了的实验室，“肯定有人，不然Cerebro不会探测到这里有反应。”  
Logan翻了个白眼，“有敌人。”  
“你怎么知道？”虽然也一样神经紧绷，但这不代表Scott就会同意Logan的话。  
“我就是知道。”Logan竖起了耳朵，“嘘——有声音。”  
一个巨大的黑色身影从远处飞速地朝他们跑了过来，Scott转动调节器，镭射线击中了边上的水管，喷出的水柱让那个身影的动作慢了下来。  
“这是个什么玩意儿！”Logan快跑两步，借力跃到了那个身影的上方，一爪子捅了下去。  
那个东西大概有Logan的两倍高，Scott对准那东西的腹部就是一道红光。  
现在可以看清楚了，那东西长得有点像传说中的狼人——脑袋几乎是狼的样子，有着人类的身体，但四肢却更像狼，有着发达的毛发和尖利的爪子。  
Logan的那一爪子似乎没有造成什么巨大伤害，只是激怒了它，它仍旧在敏捷地移动，而Scott给他的肚子穿孔的结果也只是一声愤怒的狼嚎，还有远处倒塌的水泥柱。  
“Slim，腿！”Logan朝着那东西的脖子切了过去，Scott照他的吩咐用镭射线攻击它的腿。  
那东西摔倒了，但是Logan也没占到便宜——他左手臂被它咬住了。  
Scott啧了一声，“你能想办法下来吗，Logan？我可以试试直接切开它的脖子！”  
“稍——等——”Logan用右手朝那东西的脸上来了一爪，趁着它哀嚎的功夫夺回了自己的手臂，从它肩上跳了下去。  
因为之前Scott的攻击已经成功地弄断了它的腿，现在瞄准脖子就容易多了。  
镭射线直接把那东西脖子以上都炸了个精光，只留一个冒烟的颈部。  
Logan揉着被咬穿的手臂，“如果确实只有这么一个的话，那我想我们的任务完成了。”  
“我想是的。”Scott说完转过身伸出手把Logan的左手拉到了眼前，三两下卷起了他的袖子，端详了一会儿他的伤口，“愈合速度似乎比正常要慢？找找有没有办法取一管这东西的血回去吧。”  
“是，队长。”Logan翻了个白眼。  
  
毕竟还是一个实验室，找试管和针管都很容易。Scott采了一管血，Logan检查了实验室的其他地方，没有任何资料留下，看起来除了那个狼人类似物和一些实验器具，这里已经空了。  
“大概是什么失败的试验品。”Logan总结道，他低头看了看自己的伤口——已经比之前小了许多，但仍旧没有完全愈合。  
Scott把试管封好装进口袋里，“行了，我把出路轰开。”  
Logan点了点头，Scott的声音在他耳朵里听起来有些模糊，他有些反应不过来Scott在说什么。他勉强集中精神，“Scott？”  
闻声回头的Scott就看到Logan脸色苍白，似乎有些站立不稳，急忙回到他身边架住他，“Logan？你没事吧？”  
“我感觉……不太好。”Logan把左手往Scott那儿挥了挥，“伤口……”  
Scott拉过他的手臂，“已经愈合了。”他转头去看Logan，倒抽了一口气，“Logan……”  
“什么……？”  
“你有没有感觉不一样？”  
“我感觉非常不好算不算？”  
“嗯……”Scott架着他往前了两步，“我们得赶快回去。”  
“出什么事儿了，Slim？”  
Scott看了他一眼，“你说话当心。”  
“为什么？”  
Scott拉着他越过了尸体，来到之前被镭射光波及而落下的水泥前，“你长出犬牙了，你没感觉到吗？”  
Logan抬手摸了摸自己的牙齿，意识到Scott没胡说，同时也意识到他的手在朝爪子的方向发展，不由得想出声警告Scott，但发出的只有喉咙里的低声咆哮。  
Scott也听到了，他侧头看了Logan一眼，“天啊，你可别在这种时候变成敌人。”他说着拿镭射光扫开了眼前的水泥。  
Logan又咆哮了一声。  
Scott摇了摇头，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
Logan的咆哮声更响了一点。  
“Logan，我真的没办法知道你在——”  
轰隆一声，没了支撑的天花板掉了下来。  
Logan一下子甩开了Scott支撑他的手臂，然后直接把他扑倒压在了身下。  
Scott只来得及骂了一句，根本来不及告诉Logan这不是在帮忙。  
这是在添乱。  
然后他就因为后脑着地晕了过去。  
  
Scott醒过来是因为他感觉到脸上被人舔了一下。  
他睁开眼睛，看到已经长出犬牙和爪子、身材也比原本更加壮实的Logan盯着他看。  
“Logan？”  
Logan伸出舌头舔了他一下。  
Scott僵住了，“Logan，你在干嘛？”  
似乎是确定了他安然无恙，Logan直接把他抱了起来——一只手从膝盖下方穿过去，另一只手揽着他肩的那种。  
“Logan，放我下来——天啊。”挣扎无果，并且注意到了Logan是在用背替他挡住仍旧在掉落的天花板残片，Scott叹了口气，“哦，Logan。”  
回应他的只有Logan低声的“Grrr”。  
好吧。  
Scott摇了摇头，一伸手把Logan的头拉进自己怀里，胳膊压着他的脑袋护住，另一只手扶上调节器用镭射线把顶上扫了一遍。  
一片清静。  
“行了Logan，放我下来。”Scott拍了拍Logan的手臂。  
Logan不情不愿地咕哝了两声，但放了手。  
Scott走在他前面，用镭射光轰开了实验室封闭的大门。  
  
回到学校的时候，Scott不得不顶着学生们各式奇怪的视线哄着扒在他身上不肯下来的Logan去找Hank。  
十分钟以后Hank终于找到了起效的镇定剂，把Logan放倒了。  
Scott松了口气，跟Hank一起把Logan搬到了医务室的病床上。  
“究竟是怎么回事？”  
Scott找出采集到的血样交给了Hank，“有个，”他比划了一下，“狼人一样的东西，咬到他了。这是那东西的血样。你看看能不能找到解药吧。”  
“我可能还会需要Logan的血。”Hank沉思了一下，“不过先看看这个是怎么回事吧。”  
Scott点了点头，Hank就离开了。Scott一个人站在医务室的玻璃外面，看着里面躺着的Logan，叹了口气。就算知道那些掉落的碎石根本无法伤害Logan分毫，Logan主动为他挡住这一点也仍旧让他颇为动容。  
就算是在添乱也……Scott微微弯起了嘴角。  
虽然不知道究竟是怎么回事，但大概情形还是可以猜到的，无非就是血清里有某种毒素，导致Logan的大脑出了点问题。且不说Hank肯定能研究出解毒剂，就算研究不出，以Logan的体质，应该过几天也就能好了。  
就算不能好，虽然会有点麻烦，但……  
想起Logan之前的样子，Scott轻笑出声。  
但那样的Logan，应该比较好使唤才是。  
  
第二天Scott是被敲门声吵醒的。  
披了件衬衣去开门，就看见Hank站在那里。  
Scott花了两分钟才理解他在说什么，“哦，Logan醒了？”  
“而且他在医务室张牙舞爪，Jean把他定住了，但只要我接近他他就朝我咆哮，还亮爪子，根本没办法给他注射解药。”  
“你已经研究出解药了？挺快的啊。”Scott看着面前Hank“你有没有在仔细听”的表情，点了点头，“嗯我换了衣服就下去。”  
换衣服的五分钟Hank全程在门外催促，Scott倒很想见他被Logan咆哮的样子了。  
“所以说，就那么一管血你还真研究出解药来了？”  
“只是一种抗体，而且我昨天晚上也从Logan身上抽了几管血——我怀疑他根本是记住我昨晚上抽他的血来着。”  
Scott撇了撇嘴，“很有可能。所以，抗体？”  
“啊对！抗体！就是一种病毒，可以让人更加强壮，好像结合了狼的基因，所以会有爪子、犬齿等副作用。Logan没有变成狼脑袋可能跟他的自愈因子也有关系，他的血液已经开始抵抗病毒所以我才能那么快分离出抗体。”Hank手舞足蹈，“不过这种新型病毒……”  
后面的话Scott自动过滤了出去，反正他也不可能真正听懂。  
来到医务室，Jean站在门口，Logan被定在半空，爪子都伸了出来，还在朝Jean发出低吼。  
“我殷切希望他恢复正常以后能记得这一切。”Scott衷心地说。  
Jean转头看了他一眼。  
Scott耸了耸肩，“那多有趣。能等一下给他注射解药吗？我想找个相机。”他伸手指了指Logan，“今年的圣诞贺卡我准备印这个。”  
“快来安抚他。”Jean只是翻了个白眼，不耐烦地说道。  
Scott走过她身边，“你怎么不自己试试？”  
“他现在满心都是‘slim guy’，我很确定那指的不是我。”  
Scott走到病床前，对着Logan伸出手，“Logan？”  
Logan看了他一眼，低低地“Grrrr”了一声。  
“放松，我们是来帮你的。”  
Logan收回了爪子，朝着Scott的手伸过了脑袋。  
“他平静下来了。”Jean对着Hank说道。  
Scott转头问，“我该怎么做？拍拍他然后哄哄他？”  
Hank叹了口气，“不，已经足够了，Scott。”  
Jean把Logan放了下来，Logan直接凑到了Scott手里，脑袋在他手心里蹭了两下。Hank走到他身边，拿起橡胶管绑住了他的胳膊，然后把解药注射了进去。  
  
Logan恢复神智的时候，发现自己的脑袋正在Scott手心里，Scott心不在焉地挠着他的下巴，接着停下来拍拍他的脑袋，眼睛则一直盯着电视机。Logan听到有人正发出满足的呼噜声，很快意识到那个人是自己。  
“Summers，我能问一下你在干嘛吗？”  
“看球赛。”Scott仍旧盯着电视机。  
“那我能问一下我的脑袋为什么会在你膝盖上吗？”  
“因为——”Scott停住了话头，“哦，你恢复了？”  
Logan愣了一下，“恢复？恢复什么？”  
“这么说是不记得了？”  
“记得什……哦。”Logan坐直了身体，“哦。”  
两个人在沉默中坐了一会儿，Logan才开口问，“我们是怎么从医务室转移到这里的？”  
“医务室很无趣。”Scott指了指面前的电视机，“我让Hank把你搬上来这样我能有点事儿做。”  
Logan明智地没去问为什么Scott得一直留在自己身边，他敢打赌Scott的答案会让他非常尴尬，非常非常尴尬。  
不是说现在这个就不尴尬了。  
“呃，谢了。”Logan嘟囔道。  
Scott转头朝他弯起了嘴角，“你先救了我的，记得吗？”  
“那你还欠我一个谢谢。”  
Scott看了他一眼，“冰箱里有啤酒，比赛还有大半场，要赌一赌结果吗？”  
Logan去冰箱里提了一打啤酒出来往地上一放，嗤了一声，“当然的。”  
Scott拍了拍身边的空位，“来吧。”  
最终Logan输掉了赌约，不得不担当起带着小鬼们去博物馆一日游的任务。  
  
Scott在生日那天收到了Jean发来的邮件，标题是“你绝对会喜欢”，打开一看，是Logan狼化着被她定在医务室半空的照片。难怪他提出要拍照时她那么不耐烦。  
当然这只是第二棒的生日礼物。Logan见到那张照片时的表情何止是精彩绝伦。  
“Scott，听我说……”  
Scott举起手打断了他，“这只是印出来的一张而已，Jean给我发了邮件，我毫不怀疑她那里有副本。”  
Logan咬紧了牙关，“可是Jean不会利用这张照片做什么。”  
“她的确不会，”Scott认真地点了点头，“可她不都发给我了吗？”  
“你打算做什么Summers？”Logan警惕了起来，同时思考着先把Scott手里的照片抢回来，其他的，以后再说。  
“我觉得这会是一张不错的圣诞贺卡。”Scott朝他笑了笑，“你觉得呢？”  
Logan双手插着腰低下了头，“Scott？”  
“什么？”  
“如果你敢这么干的话，我一定会 _干死_ 你。”  
Scott朝他走了两步，把那张照片拍到他的胸口上，微微抬头看他，“Logan，我很期待。”说完他退后两步，朝Logan挥了挥手，“晚上见。”  
Logan拿起那张照片一看，背面被Scott写了两个字。  
“谢谢。”  
他笑了一声，把照片揣进了裤袋里。  
反正不管Scott打算做什么，他总能报复回来的。  
迟早。  
  
  
FIN.

 


End file.
